Fairy Tale
by Vessela-Cordja
Summary: (Chapter 3 is up!) An evil prince has Jaina in his clutches. Can Zekk save her? Will Jacen ever get to kiss Tenel Ka? These questions, and MORE that you have yet to think of because of their absurdity, shall be answered here!
1. Saving Lusa

Untitled Document

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 1**

**by Vessela-Cordja Kaji**

Fairy Tales are seen everywhere. The evil man in power wants the maiden and its up to the lowly beggar to save her... Jaina is being held captive the evil prince Jeo Ket who seeks her hand in marriage. Will Zekk and Jaina's love shine through this hardship? Will Jeo Ket get his way? (Oh and ther also is a Jacen and Tenel Ka thing. Dont worry i didnt forget them!) *Beware* this is going to be a long story! 

I am not the creative genius that came up with these characters! I don't own them or make money off of this..ect.. I only own Larpenop and its inhabitants. 

The sun that both heated and lighted the small moon known as Yavin IV was far from shining on the Jedi Academy. All of the non-nocturnal creatures that had made homes on this side of the moon had long since closed their eyes and were lost in their own, mysterious dream worlds. That is, all except two teenagers that attended the Jedi master Luke Skywalker's academy. Jaina Solo looked up at the young man that had his arm around her, his touch was warm and comforting. She tried to look into his eyes but they had been closed for nearly an hour. Jaina couldn't blame him: Zekk had been awake for the past two weeks, trying to comfort Jaina. He needed sleep just as much as she did, but Jaina couldn't seem to close her eyes for more then 2 minutes without seeing pictures of her friend Lusa dancing through the dark emptiness beneath her eyelids. 

Jaina carefully broke away from Zekk's grasp; she didn't want to wake him up. 'I wonder how Raynar is doing.' she thought. Jaina knew that her Alderaanian friend would be suffering from the same insomnia that she was. Raynar loved Lusa with all of his heart; as Jaina loved Zekk (but she had not yet admitted these feelings to anyone, even though it was painfully obvious to everyone except the two themselves). 

Lusa had been missing for a total of 2 standard weeks, 4 standard days, 17 standard hours, and 3 standard minutes. No one knew why she was gone or where she could be. It just seemed like she disappeared in thin air, and all they could do was wait for something to happen. The problem was that no one knew what that something would be or when it would arrive. Jaina reached Raynar's room. He was, not surprisingly, awake and was in his usual position: standing at his window, arms crossed, and staring off into the vast sky. Jaina sighed and walked up behind the boy. She gently rubbed his shoulders. 

Raynar placed his hand on hers as silent tears started to roll down his cheek. The tears soon came out in greater quantities and he began to sob. Jaina held him in a comforting embrace. She soon mimicked Raynars actions and began to cry herself. The two friends just stood there, trying to comfort each other for a long while 

"Have we received any word?" Jaina asked, her voice shaky. "Not since the last time I checked" Raynar looked at his chronometer, "about 30 minutes ago. I know I need to get some sleep and stop haunting the Comm. Center; this isn't healthy, but I'm afraid that if I do then she would call and be in trouble. No one would even know " 

"I know." Jaina interrupted, before he stated the fact that they both didn't want to admit. "I know but what can we do?" Then an idea hit Jaina harder then a collision with a run-away bantha. She grabbed hold of Raynar's wrist and dragged him toward the door. Her facial expression had changed from one of solemnity to one of childish enthusiasm. The door swooshed open, revealing the drooping figure of an extremely tired Zekk. Slightly startled, Jaina jumped back, but then continued to head toward her prior destination. 

"You should be sleeping Zekk. This doesn't concern you." She said, calmly walking past him. 

She was quickly stopped as Zekk grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him once again. Pity was obvious in his emerald green eyes as he looked down at the girl. She was the only daughter of the Chief of State and the General of the New Republic military fleets. She was the niece of the famous Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker, and friends with both: the princess of Hapes, Tenel Ka Djo, and heir to the Bornan fleet, Raynar Thul. There was no wondering why she was one of the most sought-after brides in the galaxy. Zekk smiled trying to figure out how an orphaned boy of Ennth had got mixed up with a girl like Jaina. "Anything that concerns you, concerns me" he answered simply. Jaina sighed, then gestured for Zekk to join her and Raynar. He quickly accepted and followed the two into the repoulser lifts. "Where are we going anyway?" Raynar asked 

"To the Comm. Center." Jaina replied with out hesitation. 

"Why?" 

"Because I want to set up an alarm that will go off whenever a message come through to Yavin 4." She explained "If Lusa tries to contact us, we'll know."   
Raynar shrugged "If it helps me get some sleep, I'll join you." 

Jaina, Raynar, and Zekk worked through most of the night. Time lost all meaning to the Jedi trainees as they focused on their task. 

~*~

Dawn flooded the horizon. It's light swept through the dense jungles and caressed the temple with its warm beauty. Tenel Ka woke up and was prepared to start her morning exercises. 

As she walked down the long corridor she heard her name being shouted from behind her. She turned to find her friend, Jacen Solo, trying to catch up with her. The Hapan princess waited patiently for the young man. Her eyes drifted toward the closed door of Raynar's room that stood before her. She could sense his feeling of emptiness radiate from the room, she felt sorry for the young man, and her friend Jaina Solo who was suffering from the same ordeal. 

"Tenel Ka, I just checked Jaina's room and she wasn't there." Jacen's voice was full of concern. 

Tenel Ka pondered what she could do. Soon coming to a conclusion, she offered her suggestion. "Let's see if Raynar is in his room if not, we'll see if the Shadow Chaser, Rock Dragon or Lightening Rod are in the docking bay.   
Jacen agreed and opened Raynar's door. He silently looked in and saw that Raynar was sleeping in his bed. Across the room, Zekk was also asleep in Raynar's self-forming chair. Then, Jacen saw that his sister was curled up in Zekk's lap, also sleeping. Under normal circumstances, Jacen would have woken Jaina up and dragged her back to her room and away from Zekk (his normal "Protective brother" routine) but they hadn't gotten any sleep in weeks, so Jacen didn't want to disturb it. Besides, Jacen was relieved that they were still on the planet, although he could sense if Jaina had left. 

"C'mon. Let's leave them alone and go for a walk." He whispered to Tenel Ka. 

~*~ 

Tenel Ka was waiting for the right moment to make her move. She wasn't nervous of course; she had been through much more frightening and dangerous situations than this. She just wanted to have the least amount of trouble fulfilling her task. 

~*~

The two young Jedi descended the staircase of the great temple from the second and soon made their way out into the open area in front of the temple. Upon placing her feet onto the soil, Tenel Ka broke out into a sprint heading toward the dense thicket of trees in front of her. 

"Tenel Ka!" Jacen yelled to the warrior girl from Dathomir. She stopped and turned around to look at Jacen. 

"What is it friend Jacen?" she asked. 

"I said 'a walk', you know, moving at a pace slower than light-speed?" Jacen said sarcastically. 

"I can assure you, friend Jacen, that I was running much slower than light speed." Tenel Ka replied matter-of-factly.

Jacen shook his head and tried not to laugh, though he wasn't doing a very good job. "I knowI knowHow about we walk at my pace and take in our surroundings a bit?" he suggested, walking up to her and placing his arm on her shoulder. 

"If that is what you want friend Jacen." She replied, sliding her one good arm around his waist. 

~*~

Jaina, Raynar, and Zekk were all aroused by the loud, shrieking sound that was produced by Jaina's alarm. Zekk was flabbergasted by the sudden outcry. He stood up, momentarily forgetting that Jaina was still in his lap.   
Gravity pulled the young woman down hard and she winced in pain as her knee connected with the stone floor. Jaina looked at her chronometer and was surprised to discover that she had been asleep for nearly 6 standard hours straight; a new record for her, recently that is. 

Zekk apologized and lifted her off the floor while Raynar turned off the alarm. The sudden silence was almost deafening, but the high pitched sound still rang in their ears. Raynar raced out of the room in the direction of to the Comm. Center. Zekk picked up Jaina and followed Raynar. 

"Zekk, I can walk you know. I just bumped my knee; I've done it millions of times before." Jaina tried unsuccessfully to convince Zekk to put her down.   
Giving up on the debate, Jaina squirmed out of his grasp and ran toward the Comm. Center with high hopes that her friend was contacting them. She ran down the halls letting the Force guide her step and push her forward. She passed Raynar, entered the doorway and typed in her access code rapidly. Raynar entered the room with Zekk on his heels just in time to see the Holo-vid of Lusa. All three cried out in excitement as they saw their friend after so long. "Listen, I don't have much time. I am being held captive on the planet of Larpenop." She started and was interrupted with a flock of questions from her friends. 

"Well I" suddenly she was grabbed by a long greenish-blue tentacle that came from off the screen. "Jaina" she screamed "help me!" soon her mouth was muffled by a second tentacle; she was being pulled out of range of the communication computer. "Raynar" she said, after she bit the tentacle. "I love you.." the screen was filled with static as they were disconnected. 

"We have to save her!" Raynar and Jaina said in almost perfect unison. 

"We are going to need a ship. Mine, the Shadow Chaser, has a problem with the hyperdrive and in order to use the Rock Dragon we would have to find Tenel Ka. We don't have time for either one." Jaina said. 

A few months ago Jaina's uncle had given the Shadow Chaser to her as a present. She had helped to apprehend and keep the ship away from the Empire. She wanted a ship more than anything else, but her mother refused to let her have one, so Luke gave it to her. Leia was angry at first but soon calmed down, and the ship had quantum armor, which pleased both Han and Leia. 

They hurried into the Docking Bay and spotted Zekk's ship being held there for safe keeping between his missions. 

"We could take the Lightning Rod!" Jaina exclaimed, then widened her brandy brown eyes and looked at Zekk pleadingly. 

"Only if I go with you." Zekk said with a stern expression. 

"But..." 

"But nothing it's MY ship!" Zekk interrupted, happy to have a reason to stay with Jaina. 

"Please!" Jaina said with sweetness in her voice. She tugged at his shirt and looked up at him, but Zekk didn't back down. 

"We don't have time to argue." Raynar said. " Just let him come!"   
Raynar ran up the open ramp. Zekk started following Raynar up while Jaina ran to the weaponry cases that her mother had insisted be installed there. She grabbed a blaster and made sure it was on 'stun'. Zekk felt the danger through the force and turned around to face Jaina. Before he could react to the situation, Jaina shot at him. Blue ripples surrounded the boy and he fell to the ground unconscious. 

"Sorry Zekk." She said as she threw the blaster back to the area she got it from. She dragged the boy's limp body off the ramp and to a safe place in the corner of the docking bay "but I don't want you to get hurt trying to save my friend. This doesn't concern you." 

Jaina joined Raynar in the cockpit of the ship. He was already fastened in his crash webbing. She quickly sat in the pilot's seat and did a few pre-flight checks. 

"Where's Zekk?" Raynar asked 

"He's not coming." Jaina said without a pause. 

"Well, well, well you convinced him to stay behind? How?" 

"I simply explained to him that I didn't want him getting hurt in a matter that didn't concern him." It wasn't a total lie. 

There was an awkward silence for a moment as Raynar looked to Jaina unbelievingly. Jaina gave an uncomfortable laugh, se never could lie successfully, it didn't help that everyone she knew could sense untruths, even her father in his own way. "Well, what are we waiting for?" She asked, changing the subject. "Let's save Lusa." 

~*~

Jacen Solo had a strange connection with wildlife. He loved to watch and discover new things about every creature he encountered. He even had a small menagerie in his quarters. His twin sister, Jaina, had made the cages for him; she had a strange connection with machines, similar to the one Jacen had with animals.   
Suddenly Jacen felt a twinge in the force. He looked around and found a small, lost, baby bird-like creature. He picked up the creature carefully and looked around for its mother. He felt a small disturbance in the force again, he could feel worry and emptiness. Jacen knew that it was the emotions of the bird-like creature's mother. Concentrating, he lifted the bird in the air in the direction of its mother. As soon as he settled the baby into the safety of its nest Jacen was wrapped in a fiber cord. He yelped in surprise and lost his balance. 

Jacen winced as his head hit the ground, hard. His eyes remained closed as he tried to focus his energy to dulling the pain. Jacen's eyes fluttered open again and he discovered that his attacker was Tenel Ka. 

"Tenel Ka, what are you." Jacen started, but was hushed by Tenel Ka's dragger pressed against his lips. 

"I believe Jacen, that you have been captured," Tenel Ka informed him- Jacen noted that she didn't use the word 'friend' in front of his name. "And according to Dathmirian law, you shall be my husband." 

"You mean marry you?" Jacen was astonished. Tenel Ka released the cord and Jacen broke free. He picked up Tenel Ka and spun her around, laughing. 

"Do you accept my offer then?" Tenel Ka asked. 

"Oh Tenel Ka I would be honored to be your husband!" Jacen said, with tears forming in his eyes. 

Jacen and Tenel Ka leaned toward each other. "I love you Tenel Ka." Jacen whispered "With all my heart." 

"As do I Jacen." The two drew closer until their lips almost connected. The moment was interrupted by the sound of a ship soaring through the skies. 

They both looked up to see the Lightning Rod flying over their heads. Jacen knew that his sister was on that ship and he glared at it for a moment. 

"You want to follow her." Tenel Ka said. It wasn't a question. 

"Yep, but if I go after her she'll only get angry and say that I don't think that she is capable of taking care of herself, but I DO think she is capable of taking care of herself! I just don't show it all the time. " There was a long silence, and Tenel Ka could sense that Jacen was talking to his sister with their unique connection through the force. A smile spread across his face and he looked back at Tenel Ka with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Now where were we, soon to be Mrs. Solo?"

"Mrs. Solo? You mean soon to be Mr. Djo" with that, Tenel Ka took off in a sprint again, leaving a dumbfounded Jacen behind. 

~*~

Zekk groaned and rolled over onto his back, he wasn't sure what had happened but he was paying for it severely. It didn't take him long to realize that he was on the floor of the docking bay with a small blaster, set on stun, lying close to him. Suddenly the memory of the whole event came back to him. 

Zekk got up and a dizzy spell washed over him. He placed his hand on his forehead and steadied himself, then headed out toward the jungles of Yavin IV. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but whatever it was, he was going to need Jacen's help to do it. 

~*~

For the second time that day Jaina was awoken from a pleasant sleep because of a blaring alarm. She groggily stepped off of the small cot that served as Zekk's bed while he was a bounty hunter and walked into the cockpit. She found Raynar had somehow curled up into an unusual position in the navigator's chair with his crash webbing still on. He was sleeping soundly through the computer's announcement: it was almost time to leave hyper-space.

Jaina laughed and sat back down in the pilot's seat. She started to count down the seconds out loud with the computer but realized that there was no point. The only person that was aboard the ship with her was Raynar, and he wouldn't care about it even if he were awake. She longed to discuss the different cores of negative powered hypo thrusters with someone, but she couldn't. Lowie was probably modifying his T-23 skyhopper with MTD, her father was on Coruscant performing the tedious tasks of that came with the title of the General of the New Republic's military, and she had left Zekk unconscious back on Yavin IV. 

The streaks of light turned back to stars as Jaina approached the rather large planet of Larpenop. Larpenop was a green world filled with many wild and plant life. Jaina remembered the name from many exhibits in the Holographic Zoo back on Coruscant, Threepio took her and her brothers there all the time to get them out of the way. 

"Jacen would love this place!" Jaina said out loud to no one in particular. 

"What?" Raynar asked groggily as he opened his eyes. 

"Look how beautiful this place is!" she told him 

"Ship please identify yourself and state your business" a voice interrupted. 

"Yea, umm this is Raynar Thul of the Bornan fleet. I am here to drop off some shipment for my mother, in the Lightning Rod." Raynar said. 

Several moments of silence passed before the voice spoke once again. "You have clearance to enter Mr. Thul, you may land on docking bay 32. Enjoy your stay on Larpenop." 

When their connection ended Raynar stated. "I thought it easier to say it was for the fleet. Larpenop is a neutral planet and the Chief of State's daughter would probably be less welcome." 

"Don't worry Raynar, it's perfectly understandable. This was the easy part, the hard part is getting out of here with Lusa." Jaina answered. 

~*~

When they landed the two Jedi trainees hunted for clues on where Lusa could be held. Many people knew about a prison that held many creatures. Those who go there never come back to tell their tale. This secret prison was located under the castle that housed the king of Larpenop, King Makorion. Raynar and Jaina kept low profiles as they made their way into the castle. King Makorion was a sociable man so it was relatively simple for them to step foot into the throne room to see him. The Throne room was a large extravagant room filled with many spiral staircases. Everything was the colors of white and gold even the royal family's garments. The king sat in a large throne that had two smaller ones on either side of it. Two human boys occupied the smaller thrones, one that looked not much older than Jaina, and the other one that looked about the age of 3 or 4 years old. 

"Your highness, My name is Jaina Solo." Jaina said making a slight bow. 

"Yes, Yes, come in child!" the king said happily. "What is it that you want of me and my kingdom?" 

Jaina cleared her throat "About two standard weeks ago, a friend of ours had been found missing. A few days ago, she sent us a message that she was kidnapped and is being held captive here on Larpenop." 

"Kidnapped?" King Makorion asked confused. "I can assure you young lady that we do not kidnap people." 

"I feel her presence here" Raynar whispered to Jaina. Jaina nodded, she had felt it too. 

"Sir, we checked where the message was sent from. It was here." Jaina said with calmness in her voice. 

"Impossible!" the older boy said standing from his throne. A suave smile crossed his face as he approached Jaina. 

"Are you calling me a liar?" Jaina asked keeping her calm tone. 

"Of course not M'Lady," he took her hand and pressed it against his lips. "you were just misinformed." 

Before the boy could finish his sentence, a door swooshed open and a beautiful, centaur girl walked through the doorway She was carrying a trey with 3 glasses on it, each filled with a different color liquid. Raynar looked at the source of the noise. "Lusa!" he yelled and ran over to her. Lusa dropped the trey to the floor, letting the content spill onto the marble as they threw their arms around each other and stayed in that position for a few moments. 

"Misinformed huh?" Jaina said yanking her hand away from the boy. She turned back toward King Makorion "Sir, this is the friend that I was telling you about." 

The boy became angry and turned toward the king. "Father. This.." he looked at Lusa in disgust "Lusagirl owes a large dept to our kingdom. She had broken many of our laws." 

"My son, Jeo Ket, is correct." The king said. "I sentenced her to work here in the palace myself." 

Jeo Ket, satisfied with his father's response, turned around to face Jaina once again. His short, curly, brown hair was a neater version of Jacen's, and his dark blue eyes was unlike any Jaina had ever seen before. 

"I'll take her place." Raynar offered boldly. He still held Lusa close to him.   
Both Jaina and Jeo Ket looked at Raynar. "Raynar, you can't do that. It will just keep you apart from each other." 

"Although there is nothing wrong with taking on the responsibility for other's actions here." Jeo Ket looked at his father for approval, finding it he turned back to Jaina. "You could replace her." 

Jeo Ket tucked a loose strand of Jaina's hair behind her ear. Jaina flinched slightly at this action. He smiled down at her like Zekk always did, but he wasn't Zekk, he was far from it. 

"So what do you say?" Jeo Ket almost whispered. "You agree and both of your friends can go." 

Jaina stood tall and clenched her fists at her sides. She tried to hold back the tears but they started to roll down her cheeks. "I shall take her place." She said her voice and emotion solid.   
Raynar and Lusa cried out as guards suddenly surrounded them. They were being taken from the throne room. Jaina fell to her knees and buried her head in her palms. 

Her freedom was gone. Jeo Ket placed his hand on her head, but it wasn't comforting. He lifted her to her feet and led her towards the door Lusa had exited from. 

"And now young Jaina," Jeo Ket whispered in her ear "you belong to me!" they walked for several moments through the long corridors that served as a detention hall. Reaching a random door, he pressed in his access code and a door opened to a small cell. Jaina walked in hesitantly "I would get comfortable if I were you. You may be staying here for awhile!" 

Alright, I know everything happened a bit quickly, i promis things will slow down a bit more.  



	2. The rescue of General Solo

FairyTale

Fairy Tale

Chapter 2

by Vessela-Cordja Kaji

~*~

Jaina's in the clutches of the evil prince.. will her friends come to her rescue? (oh and if you havnt notice this story does forcus around Jaina) I would like to thank you for my positive reviews! 

~*~

The YJK characters are not mine and i am also not using the story line from the NJO series. I only take credit for Larpenop and its inhabitants.

~*~

"She did what?!" Han yelled into the Comm. Computer at his brother-in-law. First, he was rudely awakened in the middle of the night from the call. Then, he found that his daughter had gone to some unknown planet in search for her friend Lusa. "Ok kid, I'm going to get Leia, Chewie, Goldenrod and the Falcon ready and I'll be there in a day or so. 

~*~

The room was silent for the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. He was deep in a Jedi relaxation technique, blocking out all the noises of life. He could hear nothing: not the small animals that searched for their next meal beneath his feet, not the footsteps from the hallways when Jedi students passed by, and certainly not the argument between Jacen and Zekk that had been going on in front of him for the past 20 minutes. 

"So let me get this straight," Jacen said in an accusing tone. "You've been awfully close to my sister the past couple of weeks when she was vulnerable because of her pain. Then, when Lusa finally contacts us, Jaina and Raynar run to help with you hot on their heels, even though you don't know Lusa very well. But then, you weren't going because of Lusa." Jacen lets out a fake laugh and claps Zekk on the back. "Then," his hand dropped as the other rose to point his finger at the other boy, "you let Jaina and Raynar leave without getting any coordinates for the planet! You don't even remember the planet's name! Now I could have forgave and forgotten if you could actually produce some useful information!" Jacen's random change in expression and animated hand gestures were rather amusing during his speech. They would have raised a few laughs if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation. 

"Well what did you expect me to do?" Zekk shot back, he said his words patronizingly slow for the Jedi twin to understand "Your sister stunned me! I was unconscious! I was trying to help another person in need of assistance like a Jedi is supposed to do. How dare you imply that I was doing anything different! Besides, I wonder how you would have noticed when you were chasing after Tenel Ka's skirt!" 

Jacen was almost fuming. He lifted his fist and was almost made contact with Zekk's face. 

"Stop it!" Tenel Ka yelled, using the Force to enhance her voice. "You're acting like children! Listen; we are at the same place we were before except Lusa might now have more people to help her." 

Both boys lowered their heads in shame. Tenel Ka was right: they were acting like children. Zekk lifted his head and apologized and Jacen was about to do the same when suddenly he was flooded with the emotions of fear, loneliness, and heartache.   
A light blinded him and he was suddenly in a large, extravagant gold and white room. Guards lined the walls and banners hung from overhead. The room was breathtaking and Jacen would have enjoyed it if he wasn't so scared. 

Jacen could hear Raynar and Lusa screaming Jaina's name as they were escorted out of the magnificent room. Jacen knew he was seeing what his twin was seeing at that exact moment. A young man not much older than Jacen and Jaina walked over and stood next to Jaina with a malicious grin on his face 

Something heavy pushed Jacen down on his knees. With tears streaming down his face he buried his head in his open palms. Then it stopped. The majestic throne room was replaced with darkness. He could no longer hear or see anything. 

~*~

Luke felt his nephew's disturbance through the force. He snapped his conscious self back to reality to see Jacen curled up and shaking. Luke rushed to his side and unraveled him. Jacen's body was limp in Luke's arms. 

"Jacen!" Jacen could hear of his uncle's cries echo through the darkness that engulfed him. He opened his eyes and was back in his Uncle Luke's office with his friends gathered around him. Lowie growled Emteedee unnecessarily translated: 

"Master Lowbacca questions the strength of your heath Master Jacen." 

"I thought he said something along the lines of 'Are you all right?' I'm fine, that was justweird!" Jacen tried to explain what had happened to him, but couldn't. Luke lifted his nephew up and helped him walk to his quarters.   
"Maybe you should rest a while Jacen." he suggested as he laid him down on the bed. Luke covered Jacen with a blanket as Jacen drifted off to sleep. 

~*~

Jaina was locked in a very small room and was extremely bored. 

She had absolutely nothing to do. She was filled with many emotions: Loneliness, in the almost empty room. Sadness, knowing that she might not see her family and friends for a long time. She didn't even get to say goodbye to them, except Raynar and Lusa. This brought on the emotions of hatred and anger. Jaina tried unsuccessfully to hold back her laughter when she heard her uncle's voice echoing through her mind, reprimanding her for her loss of control. "These emotions can lead you on you path to the 'Dark Side'!" Even from millions of light-years away, her Uncle Luke was STILL teaching her. Or was it her teaching herself with her uncle's words? 

This gave Jaina an idea. "Size matters not!" One of the phrases that Luke had crammed into her and her brothers' heads repeated itself over and over. Does that mean the reason she couldn't contact her brother via their 'unique connection' through the force was the thought that the distance was to great?   
Jaina closed her eyes and imagined she was in her room back on Yavin IV. Jacen was just in the next room, a few feet away. He was probably asleep by now, but she could always wake him up 

~*~

Jacen lay on his bed deep in sleep. The blanket that his uncle had draped over him was crumpled up on the floor and his body was sprawled over the small sleeping pad. Jacen jerked awake and sat up. Jaina's figure was standing in the doorway that joined both of their rooms together. She had a mysterious glow that clutched onto each curve of her bodyshe reminded Jacen of a ghost or a spirit. A thought then hit his mind, but he pushed it aside; he would know if Jaina was dead. 

"Jacen" Jaina's voice was soft "Don't worry, I'm fine." Jaina gave her brother a lop-sided grin. Jacen looked at his twin and returned the grin. "Where are you? Who was that guy?" 

"I'm on the planet of LarpenopAnd 'that guy' was Jeo Ket, the prince of Larpenop." Jaina made an obvious shudder as she spoke the name. 

"Larpewhatsit? Where the heck is that?" Jacen asked confused. 

"Lar-pen-op." Jaina explained calmly. "It's a big name at the Coruscant Holographic Zoo. I'd advise you to ask an expert on that someone who has been to that little Holo-vid show way too many times" 

Both of the twins knew exactly who fit that description. "Threepio!" they exclaimed in unison. It was about time that his information banks were good for something. 

Jaina looked disturbed as she looked back at Jacen. "I have to go now they have come for me." 

"Who?" Jacen asked but Jaina supplied no answer. "Raynar and Lusa can explain more when they get back. I'll miss you!" Jaina continued "Tell everyone that I love them and I'll miss them too!" Jaina's figure disappeared as quickly as it had come. Jacen's room was dark once again. 

Jacen shouted after his sister "Jaina wait come back! Jaya!" Luke heard the cry and came rushing from his room to find the source. He found Jacen sitting up in bed reaching out to nothing and calling out for 'Jaya'. 

Luke sat on Jacen's bed and stroked his nephew's hair. Tears began streaming down Jacen's face again and he threw himself into Luke's arms 

"It's ok Jacen." Luke said comfortingly. He realized that Jacen hadn't done this since he was the age of 8, a little over ten years ago. Had it been really that long? Had his niece and nephews grown up so much? He looked into Jacen's liquid brown eyes and no longer saw the strong figure of a 18 year old young man but the frightened demeanor of a timid 6 year old boy. Luke hugged Jacen again and rocked him back and forth. He found himself saying the words "Poor boy." 

~*~

Jaina's connection with Jacen was interrupted by the sound of her cell door being unlocked and opened. She stared at the empty doorframe until it was filled by a droid that looked a lot like Threepio with red covering. 

"Greetings Mistress Jaina Solo. I am 5D-ON." The droid said. "I am one of the royal families many servants." 

"What does Jeo Ket want now?" Jaina asked, rolling her eyes. 

"I am here to test your skills and to find the most appropriate job for you so that you can help Larpenop to the best of your ability. I must also ask questions to start us off. The first question is: Have you had any military training?" 

"A little." Jaina said in a sarcastic tone. Because her father was the General of the New Republic's fleet Jaina had been in simulations since she was old enough to see over the control panel. 

"Good. Follow me." 5D-ON said nonchalantly "We shall see how you do in the simulations." 

Jaina laughed "Lead the way!" she said. This was going to be interesting. 

~*~

Jacen was suddenly aroused from sleep for the second time that night. This time it wasn't anything through the force, it was a rather loud banging coming from his door. Jacen stood up and staggered to the door trying to adjust his eyes to the rising sun. Rising sun? It was way too early for visitors! 

Jacen opened his door and found the culprit for his early morning wake was none other then his wookiee friend: Lowie. Jacen looked at Lowie with a sleepy/annoyed expression on his face "Go away." he croaked and turned to go back to bed. Lowie roared and Jacen quickly turned back around, wide-awake. "Blaster bolts! They're here already?" Jacen threw on his flight suit and followed Lowie to the Docking Bay. 

The Millennium Falcon came into view as the sun continued to rise. It almost seemed to race against the suns light. Like it wanted to get there before the sun revealed it's full splendor to the ancient temples. 

Jacen and Lowie stood there waiting for what seemed like hours while the Falcon went through the landing procedures. Jacen kept repeating the name that Jaina told him in his head. 

Luke entered the Docking Bay accompanied by a tired Anakin. All four of the boys stood awaiting their families arrival. The boarding ramp opened with a *clunk* and Leia ran down the ramp followed by Threepio. Leia hugged Jacen and Anakin, before walking to her brother. They smiled at each other, then luke engulfed her in a brotherly embrace.

"Why do they have to be so much like us? Running off to help someone in need no matter how reckless it is." Leia asked. 

Luke had to laugh at the comment. "Because we drilled those stories of how we saved the galaxy so many times into their heads when they were young." 

"Threepio!" Jacen yelled with excitement, bombarding the droid who stumbled back a few steps in alarm.  
  
"What? you're more excited to see Goldenrod than your own dad?" Han asked as he exited the ramp. 

"Hi dad!" Jacen said greeting him a quick hug with, then he quickly turned back to Threepio. "Threepio, what do you know about the planet: Larpenop?" 

"Ah yes, Larpenop is a neutral planet and the largest planet in the Enop system, even though Larpenop is significantly smaller than Coruscant. Actually the whole system of is rather small only composed of 6 other smaller planets. Larpenop itself is full of wildlife and countryside. The whole system is governed by King Makorion, much like the Hapes system with Tenel Ka's family. I am sorry to say that I do not know the exact coordinates for the planet. I have tried numerous times so I could send you children there on a fieldtrip." 

"What's the fascination with Larpenop, kid?" Han asked. 

"Jaina's there." Jacen explained. "It's ok Threepio, Jaina said that Raynar and Lusa would explain more when they get here. I'm assuming that they got away and are coming back" Before Jacen could finish his sentence the familiar sound of the Lightning Rod flooded the hollow Docking Bay. The battered ship landed shortly after. 

Zekk entered the large room dressed in his usual attire. "My ship!" he exclaimed as everyone ran to the boarding ramp. Raynar and Lusa emerged and were greeted with many warm welcomes and questions. 

"We'll explain everything," Lusa said. "but lets go into Master Skywalker's office first." 

~*~

Jaina's X-wing was in the lead trying to take out the control towers: she had to protect her squadron while they disabled the Capital ships. 

"TIE fighter's coming fast!" Jaina announced to her teammates. 

"I can't shake him!" one of the other pilots yelled. Jaina checked her scanners for the X-wing in trouble and spotted Harrix's ship just a little off to the right. The TIE wouldn't leave his side and was shooting his laser cannons all the way. Jaina found that the closest pilot that could help the one in need was Jeo Ket. 

"Jeo Ket, see if you can take care of Harrix's little friend over there." Jaina instructed him. 

"But I'm not trying to go after a TIE fighter I want the to go after the Death's Head." Jeo Ket shot back. 

Jaina sighed: of course the spoiled little prince would want to go after the one of best Star Destroyers in Thrwan's armada. 

"But you're the closest to him. I don't want a casualty if we can prevent it." Jaina told him. 

"Why don't you just do it." Jeo Ket asked defiantly. Jaina sighed again: she would have to if Harrix was to have any chance for survival in this battle. "Alright guys stay in the formation." Jaina said as she went after Harrix and his attacker. 

She continued to instruct the others on the best way to destroy the capitol ships with as little deaths as possible. Before she could get the TIE in range, Harrix's X-wing exploded from the amount of hits. Jaina followed the attacking TIE and shot it down before returning back to her position in the formation. 

The pilots destroyed the Capitol ships and save the planet of Chandrila. Everyone   
else cheered but Jaina leapt out of her chair and stormed at Jeo Ket. 

"You shouldn't have casualties if you can prevent it!" Jaina yelled at Jeo Ket the moment he stepped out of his own seat. "Because of your selfishness you deprived Harrix of his life! Because you wanted to go after gone after the 'Star Destroyer' and be the 'hero', he's dead! That's what's wrong with your military, you have no discipline!" 

"Jaina calm down," Jeo Ket said in a flirtatious tone, "it was only a simulation. Look! Harrix is still alive and standing right over there." 

"The way you perform in simulations is the way you will perform in battle!" Jaina retorted him in a commanding voice. The argument was disturbed by the sound of loud clapping. Both teenagers jerked their head towards the source finding it to be King Makorion, who had been watching the whole time. 

"Good work Jaina. You are just what this ragtag military needs to strengthen itself! Such command, such valor!" King Makorion said with pride. "Tell me child, have you had much military training?" 

"Well my father is the General of the New Republics military fleet, I learned from him." Jaina patiently explained 

"The New Republic!" King Makorion said, with great excitement. "Jaina Solo, I hereby place you in charge of our military fleet! And I give you the title of 'General' to go with this great responsibility." 

Jaina was stunned and speechless. Jeo Ket sneered at his father's proposition. 

Noticing his son's expression King Makorion reprimanded "Jeo Ket if you wish to be in our military and become a 'hero' then I advise you to show your commanding officer more respect." Jaina couldn't help the smirk that stole onto her face as Jeo Ket marched, angrily out of the room. 

~*~

"And that's what happened." Lusa finished 

"So they arrested you without probable cause?" Luke's wife, Mara Jade asked curiously. Mara had left immediately when she heard the news of her niece's flight and her ship had landed only a few minutes after the Lightening Rod. Lusa nodded, 

"And before we left they did something to get rid of the coordinates form the navicomputer. 

"Lusa, Raynar" Jacen asked "Would the coordinates still be in the navicomputer's files?" 

Raynar thought about it for a moment. "They should be. It takes more than the time they took to delete the file. They probably just hid it somewhere so we couldn't fly off while still possessing and having access to the coordinates." 

Jacen and Han looked at each other, stood up, and ran out of the room toward the Lightening Rod. Zekk immediately followed because he hadn't examined his ship yet and this would be the perfect time to see if the Larpenop guards had done anything to his most precious possession. 

Han reached the vessel first with Jacen hot on his heels. They both started searching through the data banks. Tenel Ka and Lowie entered not long after with Emteedee. Lowie pushed past the two Solos and started going through the computers; this was his specialty after all. 

"I must admit that I'm not too sure how to connect Emteedee to the computers as much as Jaina does." Tenel Ka said. "I do not wish to break either the control panel or the little droid." Jacen smiled at his fiancé, "Do you want me to take care of that Tenel Ka?" he asked. 

"This is a fact." Tenel Ka answered, handing the droid to Jacen. 

Jacen had watched his sister do this a dozen times. "This wont hurt a bit Emteedee." He reassured the droid. 

"Well I should hope not. Although I would feel more comfortable if Mistress Jaina or Master Lowbacca did this" The droid was interrupted by the sound of his back plating hitting the ground with a loud clank 

"They're busy at the moment." Jacen stated simply and started hooking him up to the navicomputer. "Now I want you to find a set of hidden coordinates." 

"Oohh these files are so big and there are just so many of them," Emteedee complained "I'm afraid that it might take weeks to find it." 

"We can wait that long" Han informed him. The little droid was right. Weeks went by and they still couldn't find the concealed coordinates. Finally, late one night Lowie let out a victorious howl. Han, who was asleep on the small cot in the back of the old shuttle, woke with a start and ran toward the cockpit. Han also let out a yell as he patted Lowbacca on the back. 

"Good job Lowie," he said with excitement. "You're turning into your uncle after all." 

~*~

Jacen, Leia, Chewie, Threepio, Luke, Tenel Ka, Zekk, Anakin, and a few other students came running to the docking bay to find what the commotion was all about. Upon seeing that the disturbance had nothing to do with them, the other students went back to bed. 

"Larpenop isn't that far away." Han informed the remaining group. "We could get there in a matter of 20 standard hours or less." 

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Jacen asked as he headed up the ramp He was stopped by his father. 

"Oh no." Han said "I'm not about to let you guys go there too." 

"But dad," Jacen protested. "Larpenop is a neutral planet remember? It wouldn't be good if the Chief of State and General of the New Republic went there without just cause." 

"This is a fact." Tenel Ka added. "It would be easier if we were on a mission from the Hapes cluster or just freelancers." Leia and Luke added in their comments: both were worried what would happen if Han lost his temper there. Finally Han agreed and let the kids go. They were divided into two groups: Zekk, Anakin, and Raynar in the Lightening Rod, with Jacen, Lowie, and Tenel Ka occupying the Rock Dragon. Lusa wanted to stay behind she had had enough of that planet. 

Soon the two ships were off with the occupants ready to take on almost anything to save they're friend. 

Before long, Jacen, Zekk, Tenel Ka, Lowie, Raynar, and Anakin were on the planet presenting themselves to King Makorion and his sons Jeo Ket, and Kristoffe.   
The whole plan wasn't going very well. The second they mentioned Jaina's name Jeo Ket got defensive. However, King Makorion refused to speak anything but high praise about Jaina. 

~*~

Jaina walked down the same halls that she had for weeks. Suddenly she was bombarded with a mob of different beings bearing questions and paperwork. Jaina sighed, this had turned into a regular event. She was starting to find out what her mother went through daily. But Jaina was just the head of the military fleet. Did her father go through the same thing? Jaina was answering questions and signing forms when she stopped abruptly. Her 'counselors' looked at her strangely but Jaina didn't notice that; she had just felt a very familiar presence. She broke free from the organized mob and ran through doorways and slid around corners trying to make her way toward the throne room and her friends  
.   
Jaina stopped short upon reaching the door. She quickly straightened her uniform and regained her composure before walking calmly into the room. The instruments sounded, announcing her entrance and the small group that stood before king Makorion turned around. Much to Jaina's relief it was Jacen, Lowie, Tenel Ka, Raynar, Zekk, and Anakin. 

Jaina lost her professional composure and ran toward the group. Jacen was the first to reach her and she fell into his embrace. Two furry arms broke them apart and Jaina was lifted into the air. Lowie roared with excitement. "I missed you too Lowie!" she laughed. "Now put me down you big oaf!" 

When her feet touched the ground again she was greeted with warm hugs from Anakin, Tenel Ka, and Raynar. Jaina then looked up to see ZekkOh how she had missed Zekk. She ran into his arms and held onto him tightly, not wanting to let him go. Zekk felt the same way. 

"I'm sorry I stunned you," she whispered in his ear still locking her arms around his waist. 

"I didn't mind" Zekk assured her in the same volume she used. 

The hug lasted several moments longer until Jaina broke the grasp and looked into Zekk's emerald green eyes. She smiled her father's famous lop-sided grin and fell back into Zekk's arms and their lips locked. Zekk, surprised, smiled which made Jaina laugh a little bit but they continued the kiss. She couldn't help but enjoy the thought of Jeo Ket's facial expression at that moment. Breaking away Jaina turned just in time to see Jeo Ket scowl at Zekk. 

King Makorion cleared his throat and rose from his throne. "General Solo" He said with a commanding voice. Jaina stood at attention and saluted the king, which made her friends star at her with confused expressions.   
"Friends of yours?" he asked. 

"Yes sir." Jaina replied. She could sense the astonishment emanating from her friends felt when she was addressed as 'General Solo'. It seemed as though she would have to do a little explaining. 

"Well then," King Makorion said with a happier tone. "We must make their stay here enjoyable!" The groups were lead to their rooms, Jaina and Zekk walking hand-in-hand. Jeo Ket sneered again; he would have to take care of this group before they could take Jaina away from him.   



	3. Who's in need of rescue?

Untitled Document

**Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 3**

**by Vessela-Cordja Kaji**

**~*~**

Its the Young Jedi Knights to the rescue! But is Jaina the one in need of rescuing?

~*~

I don't own the YJK characters, they do not come from my warped little min only the Enop system and its inhabitants.. 

~*~

A/N OH!! i feel so loved with my reviews! I am terribly sorry to tell you that i already had these three chapters written... the last three will take a bit longer than a day or so to post. BUT! Give me a 2 or 3 weeks between chapters and I promis I'll deliver! ESPECIALLY if i get the motivation from my reviewers, they do fuel my passion for writing!

~*~

5D-ON walked down the crowded street of Conga-- one of the biggest cities on the planet of Larpenop--with a rather large collection of Prince Jeo Ket's most prized jewels and other treasures stashed in the various hidden compartments of his arms, legs, and torso. He was searching for two particular ships: the ~Rock Dragon~ and the ~Lightening Rod~. His mission was to distribute the items he possessed equally in the two vessels, without any others knowing the purpose of his unscheduled excursion. 5D-ON did as he was told and reported back for further instruction. 

~*~ 

The young Jedi knights all sat waiting in Jaina's luxurious suite, waiting for her to arrive. Jacen and Tenel had taken up one couch, Anakin was sprawled on another, Lowie found comfort in one of Jaina's easy chairs, and Raynar and Zekk sat on the end of her rather large bed. Jaina had run off to address her troops on some matter, so her friends waited patiently and talked. 

"Wow! Look at this place!" Jacen said, staring in awe at the high, hand painted ceilings and the many different styles of art hanging on her wall. None of the Jedi could help but notice the many sculptures and antiques that seemed to drench her room. The room was virtually a sample tray of the numerous different cultures in the galaxy. Jacen and Anakin doubted Jaina picked them out herself; she never really cared for such things before. Besides, there was no machinery or tools anywhere to be found, she definitely had had no say in the matter of decor in her living quarters. 

Suddenly, the grand door opened and Jaina entered looking tired and annoyed. She smiled when she saw her friends. " I swear," she sighed, "I don't see why I even attend those meetings. Jeo Ket and Lieutenant Harrix do all the talking. All I'm expected to do is sit and look pretty. Occasionally I'll get a 'General Solo, can I have your opinion on this matter?' " 

Jaina walked over to her vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was up in a complicated pattern of braids and jewels. Her 'Handmaidens', as they were called, had done this to her. Beautiful, flowing robes draped Jaina's petite body. She starred in horror as she realized something. 

" No!" she shouted, collapsing on the chair next to her. The heads of everyone in the room swiveled to look at her in shock. "I look like my mother and have the title of my father! I am turning into BOTH of my parents at the same time!" She buried her head in her open palms, with more of an annoyed cried than a saddened one. 

Her comment produced a small fit of laughter from her friends. "Thanks Sis!" Jacen said, "now that you're following in the footsteps of both our parents, me and Anakin can do whatever the heck we want with no arguments!" 

"Works for me!" Anakin said teasingly. He walked over to his sister and gently patted her shoulder, "We really appreciate it!" 

"Thanks you guys!" Jaina said, making her sarcastic tone obvious. "And that's 'Anakin and I' I'm even repeating Threepio! Stop it!" 

This made everyone laugh again-- well, everyone except Tenel Ka of course. She failed to find any humor in Jaina's suffering. Zekk walked over to Jaina and gently massaged her shoulders. Jacen continued to laugh until Tenel Ka elbowed him in the ribs. 

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Jacen asked confused. He rubbed his side. 

"I will not have you torturing my future sister-in-law, thank you very much," she explained. Now it was her turn to receive the strange looks. 

Jacen gave an uncomfortable laugh as he started to rub the back of his neck. "Did I forget to mention that?" He put his arm around Tenel Ka's shoulder, grinning. "We're getting married!" 

The room was instantly filled with an uncomfortable silence until Jaina shrieked. She ran over to Tenel Ka and gave her a hug. Anakin did the same then he hugged his brother congratulating him. The others, just getting over their shock, soon joined in. 

"Why in the Hapan Cluster are you going to marry THIS loser?" Jaina asked, playfully punching her twin in the arm.   
"Hey!" Jacen exclaimed, returning the punch "Like you have room to talk! I don't see YOU with any one!"   
This comment made Zekk's head drop slightly. Jaina and Zekk were just friends, that was it. And both of them seemed ok with that. The only problem was that Zekk wanted to be more than thatbut did Jaina? 

"I'm picky, that's all. I can get a better guy than you like that," Jaina said snapping her fingers. 

"HA!" Jacen straightened up and struck a haughty pose "A guy, better than me? No such thing!" 

Jaina's grand door opened once again, causing the young Jedi Knights to fall silent. Guards and a few armored droids walked in. Jaina stepped forward with a stern face and rigid composure. "Excuse me, gentlemen, but I do not appreciate this unexpected visit, nor the rude way you have entered my quarters." Jaina said, her tone solid. 

"Our apologies, General Solo. But we have direct orders from the king himself to apprehend your friends and take them to him," one of the guards replied with a salute. Before anyone else could say another word guards and guns alike surrounded the young Jedi Knights. All except Jaina, or "General Solo", were taken forcefully to the throne room. Jaina was outraged, but--after quickly using a few Jedi relaxation techniques--she followed calmly. 

~*~

Once again the small group of friends found themselves addressing King Makorion, but this time there were less smiles and the welcoming feeling had disappeared. King Makorion glared down upon them as if they were inferior maggots in necessity of being squished. 

Jaina would have been at her friends' sides, but the throne room guards had delayed her. Upon finally breaking through the barrier they had created, Jaina briskly walked to where the royal family sat. King Makorion was standing with his arms crossed, while his two sons sat in their thrones. Kristoffe sat quietly; his little 4-year old mind could never understand what was happening. All three males were dressed in royal garments of white and gold. 

"I demand to know what it is you think you are doing!" Jaina yelled. Her voice echoed through the room. 

"Your friends," King Makorion spat, "were involved in a little thievery!" 

"They stole my prized jewels!" Jeo Ket interrupted in the same tone as his father. 

"And therefore they shall be punished" the king finished. 

Jeo Ket stood and strode off the large platform the thrones sat on and over to Jaina. His plan was working perfectly, and no one but he knew what was going on. Now, if only he could tap into Jaina's sympathy. 

"Thievery isn't taken well in our little system," He whispered to a slightly trembling Jaina "What will happen to them?" Jaina whispered back, keeping a strong tone. 

"Well... *I* wouldn't know exactly" Jeo Ket said, nonchalantly putting his arm around her shoulder. He led her farther away from the others. " They could be executed, sentenced to life in jail, or forced to pay off their debt in the same manner as you, except for a much longer period of time and more slave labor." Jaina stiffened and Jeo Ket continued, "Of course, I *could* persuade my father to let them go and add their debt to yours. You would just have to stay here longer, maybe take on another *small* duty. Well, that is if you" 

"If I what?" Jaina asked with annoyance and pleading audible in her tone. 

Jeo Ket allowed a malicious smile to form; he had her exactly where he wanted her. 

"Here's the deal" he said, grinning at her flirtingly. "You have dinner with me, and I let them go, giving you their debt." 

Jaina crossed her arms. "That's it?" she asked suspiciously. 

Jeo Ket kept his grin. "Smart girl. Yes, there is a catch. You have to pretend that you don't absolutely despise me. Give me a chance to be a nice guy." 

"And then you will let them go," Jaina interrupted. It wasn't a question.   
"And then I will let them gobut, until after that dinner, they shall be held in the cellblocks. And you have my word that nothing will happen to them there" Jeo Ket   
took Jaina's hands in his own to lend the effect of sincerity. 

"Deal," Jaina said, letting go and extending her right hand. 

Jeo Ket took her hand and shook it. With that, the pact was sealed. Both of them looked back to find that Jaina's friends had been put into stun cuffs and were being restrained by the palace guards. All except Anakin that is; he had struggled almost all the way out of the guard's grasp. Anakin winced in pain as the stun cuffs went off, but he somehow blocked it and kept going. The ignorant guard, now slightly annoyed by the boy, pushed him down and raised his powerful hand to strike him. 

Jaina reached out with the Force and stopped his hand in mid-air. She then walked briskly over and helped her little brother get to his feet. As he rose, Jaina whispered in his ear, "Don't try to escape, I have it covered." Anakin nodded and walked back to the confused guard. 

Jaina then addressed each one of the guards in a somber tone. "You may lock them in their cells, and place them in stun cuffs, but, if I find that you have hurt so much as a single hair on their heads, I will strip you of your positions and treat you as you treated them." She looked over at Jeo Ket, then back to the guards, looking each one of them straight in the eyes. "Contrary to popular belief I still run the military and guards in this palace. You will follow my orders. Do I make myself clear?" 

A series of nods from the guards answered her question, and her friends were led away. All Jaina could do was stand tall and watch. 

~*~ 

Jaina landed on her bed with a *thump* and a sigh. Tonight was the night. Did she really want to go through with it? If it meant her friends would live, of course she did. However, there was one thing that kept nagging at her mind: Why would Jeo Ket go through so much trouble for a date? There had to have been an easier way. Jaina shrugged it off; maybe he was just good at taking advantage of situations. 

Jaina rolled over onto her stomach and gazed at the chrono on the wall. It was time to get ready. She hoisted herself off the bed and walked to her closet, swinging the doors open. Though briefly blinded by the sudden brightness of her wardrobe, she began searching through it for something suitable. 

Everything was white and gold! Frankly, she was getting tired of the color combination. Her eyes lit upon the outcast of her outfits: a dulled, brown flightsuit. She quickly pulled it out and inspected it. Not only had she come to this planet in it, but it also had been her usual attire back at the academy. 

The academy--it almost seemed foreign to her now, like the flightsuit. It had only been months since she had last seen it, yet so much had happened. It seemed like just a phase in her life, a place she once lived, like Anoth and Coruscant. It seemed so significant when it was in the present, but in the past it STILL seemed significant. She couldn't let that be. She couldn't dwell on her past like that; it hurt too much. She wasn't even sure that she could ever return to her old life. She returned the flightsuit back in its rightful place to her new closet: behind the other outfits. 

Too much had changed 

She quickly chose a dress and started to get ready. Her life was about to change even more. 

Change 

~*~ 

Change. 

Jeo Ket stared up her stairwell impatiently. Looking down at his chrono for the hundredth time that minute, Jeo Ket was forced into thought. She was so different, so full of energy and enthusiasm. Her smile alone was a rarity for him, and her laugh-well. He knew that was going to change, he had seen it before in others, and it was already starting with her. She was more serious, less smiles. He didn't want that to be different, and he knew not even his power over her could fix it. He also knew that he was the reason for it. The only time he had seen her truly happy was when her friends came, and when she kissed that boy. 

Jeo Ket grumbled at the thought. HE wanted to see her happy. HE wanted to make her that way. But he knew the only way that was going to happen was if HE changed. HA! That wasn't about to happen. 

Jeo Ket looked back up the stairwell in amazement as Jaina appeared. She was draped in a long white dress with gold trimming. Her hair, partly pulled back, still flowed gently past her shoulders. The whole attire was simple, yet somehow it seemed extravagant on her. 

His plan was to make her THINK he was different, not to actually BE different! He had too much at stake; he had worked too hard to get where he was. He wasn't about to give it all up for a girl-- or anyone else for that matter. But then it happened 

~*~ 

Jaina stood at the top of the stairwell looking, around; this place had way too many of them; had way too much of everything. She sighed *Here goes nothing* she thought to herself. As she stared down the stairs, she stopped from surprise. 

*You are a braver soul than I,* her brother's voice echoed through her head.   
Something she hadn't heard for a while. 

*Wish me luck,* she answered back. 

*In my experience there is no such thing as luck,* both thoughts chimed in perfect unison, quoting their uncle's story of the famous Obi Wan Kenobi and their father. 

Jaina couldn't help but smile as her brother sent calming thoughts to her: warm, loving thoughts from all of her friends. She knew she was making the right decision in this, without a doubt. 

~*~ 

She smiled! Jeo Ket's heart was soaring. The glow it cast around her, the illumination it made through the lonely corridors of his existence--it was an occurrence he would gladly die for. 

That's it, he was going to change--REALLY going to change for her. He WAS going to be the one that made her smile, the one that warmed her heart. It just couldn't be now, things had gone too far and gotten too complicated. As of this moment, things couldn't change. 

~*~ 

Things had to be changed; King Makorion knew this to be true. Jeo Ket, his own son, was plotting against him and trying to destroy his beautiful planet. He wasn't as dense as people thought, but he also knew he couldn't stop what was happening. 

Soon his youngest son, Kristoffe, would be manipulated by his brother, it was a shame but there was no way to stop it. Although he was still in power, he was too weak to stop anything. What he needed was a champion, someone to fight for his   
place. But who? 

His thought fell upon his new General: Jaina Solo. Yes, he knew of her background, and her famous family. He also saw the determination in her: that fire when she was standing up to Jeo Ket, not afraid of anything; what she gave up to save her friends. King Makorion sighed; he wanted a person like her to take his throne. 

She could mold Kristoffe. She could deny and maybe even crush Jeo Ket. All she needed was a little motivation. 

King Makorion's eyes wondered as he thought. His gaze soon fell upon the flame of a small torch that was dancing in the slight breeze. It served no other purpose but to set a certain mood, and did it well. His lips formed a smile; what he needed was something to keep her fire ablaze. Just what could it be? 

~*~ 

Jaina stared intently at the flame dancing in the wind. The candle was a primitive light source, but that's not what it was used for. Its main purpose was to set an atmosphere, and she had to admit: it excelled at its job. 

Jeo Ket cleared his throat to catch Jaina's attention. She looked up and smiled at him. It had been a beautiful evening filled with moonlit walks and fancy dining, but now was just time for talk, as their dishes were whisked away by the serving droids. 

"D do you like this?" Jeo Ket managed to ask her. 

Jaina nodded as she looked around. "This place is amazing! And this night. I'm I'm not sure if it could get any better." 

Jeo Ket had to smile; he had been waiting for this moment. He stood and offered his hand to her. "I'll take you up on that offer." He said with a wink. 

Jaina starred at his hand a moment in confusion and then took hold as she stood up herself. "And what do you mean by that?" she asked, her eyes showing an expression of playful challenge. 

Jeo Ket's voice became warm. "Just follow me" he said as he led her away. 

~*~ 

Before Jaina knew what was happening, she was standing at the door of a large hanger. Every light source was darkened, making it impossible to see what was inside. Jeo Ket kept a firm hold on her hand as he continued to lead her into the darkness. 

She felt his childish excitement as he led her, and she trusted him for some unknown reason. She felt him let go of her hand as he ran back to the door. With a *click* the room flooded with light that was blinding compared to the darkness. Her eyes quickly adjusted, and she looked around in amazement. 

She was suddenly surrounded by hoards of broken droids. It looked like the rotting skeletons of a giant army that had been defeated. Her eyes grew wide as she let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her head quickly turned to look at Jeo Ket, her hair flying around her. 

"These are the defeated battle droids of a war from long ago. The empire discarded them on Pippenop and my father ordered them brought here," Jeo Ket explained. " They have been here for years, untouched, since before I was born. I heard you like this sort of thing. Tinkering and fixing mechanical equipment."   
Jaina could only nod, not being able to find her voice. 

Jeo Ket looked down for a second and then cleared his throat. "This is my gift to you General.. ER Jaina that is.. if you .. uh would accept it." 

Jaina giggled as she ran to the prince and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you" she whispered "I enjoy this surprise very much." 

Hesitating only a moment from surprise, Jeo Ket hugged her back, breathing in her scent and sighing. He couldn't help but enjoy the moment. 

Jaina pulled back and turned her attention back to the droids. She wanted to just dive into a pile and start looking at all the old equipment, but she knew she couldn't. The slightest touch of the droids would ruin her outfit and she knew it. "It's a beautiful sight," Jaina said, gazing around at the fallen army. 

"I know," Jeo Ket replied, but he wasn't talking about the droids. 

~*~ 

Zekk sat in the cockpit of the ~Lightening Rod~ staring absently as the star lines. The morning after her little "date" with that snobbish prince, they had been freed, but forced to leave Jaina behind. What was he doing? He had just left the woman he cared for again, and this time he wasn't assured he would ever set eyes on her again. 

Memories soon flooded back to him. That's the problem when you're in space alone: It makes you think. Like his days of being bounty hunter. He left abruptly, thinking it would be easier that way, but it wasn't. He missed Jaina dearly every time he left her on Yavin IV and couldn't even imagine how much he hurt her by doing so. She was the reason he had turned from the darkside. She was the reason he trained to be a Jedi. His gaze fell upon his lightsaber, he quickly unclipped it from his belt and held it in front of him. The weapon was so delicate and yet so deadly. 

He kept it in his hand as he walked around the ship noting particular pieces of equipment. The holovids, the newly installed food processor, and the ship itself were all in existence because Jaina cared for Zekk. He threw down his handle in disgust, he LEFT HER THERE. 

Soon his body turned and his feet hurried back to the pilots seat. He exited hyperspace and turned the ship around. He had left her so many times for different reasons. The Navacomputer quickly produced a new pathway to his coordinates. Yet she had stayed his true friend. Setting the new course he re-entered hyperspace. He wasn't about to leave her again. 

~*~ 

It had taken a few minutes and some strong persuasions to get back to Larpenop's castle, although, he wasn't very excited about addressing the king after the unfortunate circumstances earlier, it was worth it. 

Zekk walked up to King Makorion's throne with as much demplomacy as he could summon, a skill taught to him by the Solo family. King Makorion was sitting on his throne in thought. He barely noticed the young boy as he approached. 

Zekk cleared his throat and bowed his head. "Your Majesty," he said, catching Makorion's attention. 

The King looked up to see him and rose an eyebrow in surprise.   
"Your majesty, I have a proposition to make." Zekk continued slightly uncomfortable. 

"I see that you have returned quickly my lad. What business could you possibly have so soon?" Makorion asked 

"I have a proposition to make." Zekk repeated. "I believe it is unfair that Jaina is taking full responsibility for our actions. I propose that she and I split the sentence. I am, after all, also at fault." Ok, so it wasn't the most profound of propositions, but it did get his point across. 

King Makorion stirred. "Yes, and you were pardoned for it, yet you return This concept confuses me. Why, may I ask, would you do such a thing?" 

Zekk hesitated a moment trying to find the right words as he went along." You see sir, I love Jaina with all my heart... I can't say from the moment I saw her, that wouldn't be true. It It was from the time I realized she was more than the little girl that refused to stop following me around, asking questions. From the moment I discovered that she had this fire within her, this determination she refused to let go of. I have left her so many times and yet she always let me come back. She stayed by me through the toughest times of my life she was my savior from Evil. But this time, I can't leave her... I realized... that I am but a dwindling flame without her tender presence. The flame that yearns for one breath of her. She is the oxygen that supplies it, keeps it blazing. As she grows strong, I am strong with her. . I realized she was like that air you see I can't live without that air and I can't live without her." Zekk stopped feeling hot with embarrassment as he realized what he had just said and to whom he said it. He looked around uncomfortably as King Makorion smiled to him. 

~*~ 

This boy was just the thing he needed to keep Jaina alive and fighting. He could even break his son's spirits, weaken him a little. This was perfect. 

~*~ 

King Makorion nodded and smiled at the young boy. "I have loved once, I understand," he stated simply, making Zekk feel a little more uncomfortable standing there. "I have given General Solo the responsibility of taking care of my youngest son Kristoffe, I'm afraid I have grown too weary to give him the family life that children deserve. She has become a mother figure to him, and I have decided he needs a stronger male figure in his life as well. So as well as a few other things, your sentence shall be to become the male figure in Kristoffe Makorion's life. I have proclaimed it, and it shall be done" he said clapping his hands. 

A dumbfounded smile crept upon Zekk's face as two guards came in and stood behind him. "Take him to Kris's room where General Solo is," the king's voice seemed distant to Zekk as he tried to comprehend all that had just occurred.   
"Th.. Thank you sir" Zekk said, loosing all composure and he stumbled over his words. "I'll.. I'll do my best." 

And with that the guards led him out of the throne room, leaving the king alone again to ponder. Jeo Ket wouldn't know what hit him.   
~*~*~*~

Again, it will take me a *bit* longer to get chapter 4 up.. but more awaits as Kristoffe becomes a larger character in my plot. 


End file.
